Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to light source modules which can emit a diffused beam of light, including, without limitation, flash modules used to illuminate subjects in images captured by a camera device.
Description of the Related Art
For small devices, including devices which include one or more miniature cameras, it is common to include a flash, also referred to herein as a light source module, which illuminates at least a portion of a scene located within a field of view of the camera. The field of view of a camera may be referred to herein as a “scene”. Such cameras and light source modules can be included in a larger electronic device, including a mobile electronic device, which can include a mobile telephone, smartphone, notebook, etc.
The light source module, which can include a “flash” module, “strobe” module, etc., can emit light which illuminates a space external to the lighting module and can include the camera field of view, thereby illuminating subjects within the camera field of view for images of said subjects captured by the camera.
In some cases, the lighting module included in a small device includes a light source which includes an illumination element, such as a light emitting diode (LED) or laser diode. And, a diffuser may be placed adjacent to the LED so that light emitted from the LED passes through the diffuser as the light leaves the light source. The diffuser may cause the light emitted from the LED to be spread out or scattered as a result of the light passing through the diffuser as it exits the light source.
In some cases, a camera field of view or scene may include multiple subjects under different ambient lighting conditions. A lighting module may include a diffuser that diffuses light such that the diffused light does not reach the multiple subjects in the scene, resulting in inadequate lighting of at least some of the subjects in the scene. Or, a lighting module may include a diffuser that directs light such that light directed at a closer subject of the multiple subjects of the scene results in harsh light and hard shadows on the closer subject. Harsh light and hard shadows may result in less desirable images than images captured of a scene that is illuminated with diffuse light.